<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Neigbors and Friends by fangirlishuniverse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731062">Neigbors and Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlishuniverse/pseuds/fangirlishuniverse'>fangirlishuniverse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Act 1 Marvin makes an appearance at the beginning, Cordelia is TrYiNg, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbeans Raising Their Disaster Neighbor, Meeting Marvin, The Lesbians Next Door, because marvin interrupts :'(, but he's not too bad, very mild sexual content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:07:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlishuniverse/pseuds/fangirlishuniverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a new man moves into the apartment next to them, Cordelia makes it her mission to befriend him. </p><p>Or: How The Lesbians Met Marvin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Charlotte &amp; Cordelia &amp; Marvin (Falsettos), Dr. Charlotte &amp; Marvin (Falsettos), Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Marvin &amp; Cordelia (Falsettos)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Neigbors and Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The apartment next to Charlotte and Cordelia’s had been vacant for a while now. Their previous neighbors, a straight couple with a baby on the way, moved out a few months ago to find a bigger place to start their family. They had never been very close to them, even though Cordelia tried and tried. The straight couple kept their distance from them, causing Charlotte to sigh “Good riddance!” when they heard the news of their moving.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cordelia had been keeping an eye out for the <em>new</em> neighbor and was determined to make this person their new best friend. She could use a new person to force feed her experiments to. However, she hadn’t had any luck just yet. Until one morning, when she was collecting their mail. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">From the corner of her eye, Cordelia saw a man walking into the building, carrying two big boxes in his arms. He looked a bit scruffy, tired and definitely in a bad mood.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She quickly collected the mail and hurried back up the stairs, following the man.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When she got to their floor, the man was indeed carrying the boxes inside of the apartment next to theirs. Cordelia almost squealed in excitement. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She waited for the guy to come back out and when he did she stood right in front of him, blocking his way to the stairs. The man seemed a bit startled. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi! My name is Cordelia! I live here with my- “ She paused for a second. Maybe she should play it safe first? Get to know the guy before announcing that she’s a lesbian? Yeah that’s what Charlotte said to do with white men, so let’s go with that. “-roommate, Charlotte. We’re your new neighbors!” She smiled, excitedly holding out her hand. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It didn’t seem like she was gonna move anytime soon, so the man begrudgingly shook her hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pleasure.” The man mumbled before starting to walk away. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you need any help with those boxes? I’d be happy give you a hand.” Cordelia tried.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The guy paused for a moment, before raising an eyebrow amusedly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You? Help me with these boxes?” He asked with a bitter chuckle. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, yeah. Today is my day off. I’ve got all the time in the world.” Cordelia smiled, ignoring the obvious annoyance in his tone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Great.” He muttered under his breath. “Look I appreciate the offer but I can manage.” He said, and before Cordelia could say anything else he rushed past her, down the stairs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cordelia stood there, baffled, for a moment. After a second she brushed it off. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No worries! He’s probably just in a bad mood. Nothing a batch of freshly baked cookies can’t fix! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She walked back into their apartment, almost bumping into her girlfriend on the way in. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh god, Dee, I’m sorry. I thought you were still downstairs.” Charlotte said, throwing a smile her way and steadying herself by grabbing the doorframe. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was just on my way back, but guess what!” Cordelia said excitedly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We have a new neighbor!!” Cordelia beamed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really? Did you see them?” Charlotte asked curiously.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, it’s a man. He hasn’t given me his name yet but he will! And well… He was a bit moody and odd, but all the best people are, right?” Cordelia smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Charlotte leaned up to kiss her girlfriend on the lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They sure are, angel.” She said, making Cordelia giggle. “I’m off to work. Tell me all the gossip about this guy when I come home, okay?” She grinned. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You got it. Have a great day.” Cordelia said pecking Charlotte’s lips quickly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You too.” Charlotte said and walked off. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cordelia closed the door behind Charlotte and set off to the kitchen to make a whole bunch of welcoming cookies for their new neighbor. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few hours later, she was finally satisfied with the cookies (aka they were no longer either as hard as stone or barely baked). She put them in a Tupperware box and hobbled over towards the door. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the hallway she eagerly knocked on the door next to theirs. She thought she could hear a muffled groan, before after a while the door finally opened to reveal the tired looking man, looking even more tired than this morning. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cordelia smiled, however, and held out the Tupperware.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi! I baked you some cookies. Thought you could use some after carrying all those boxes without any help. Also, consider it a welcoming gift!” She beamed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man paused for a second before tilting his head at her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you hitting on me? Because I’m really not interested.” He said bluntly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cordelia had to buffer for a bit at what the man had said. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No! Honey, no I’m- Believe me, I’m really not interested in you either.” She chuckles nervously. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean, don’t get me wrong you’re a handsome guy but your clothing style however… Maybe you could let me help you with that sometime!” Cordelia tries with a grin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man looked like she had awakened a memory with that, but Cordelia couldn’t quite pin-point if it was a good or a bad one.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gee thanks.” He said after a moment. “Could you just leave me alone? I’m really not in the mood for company.” The guy said and moved to close the door but Cordelia stopped him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t want the cookies?” She asked timidly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m Jewish, so if they’re not Kosher then no.” He stated with an exhausted sigh. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cordelia perked up. He’s Jewish! Perfect.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, then you’re in luck, Mister, because Charlotte is also Jewish and I happen to be in the middle of expanding my very own catering business to Jewish Cuisine. The cookies are kosher <em>and</em> gluten free! I also didn’t know if you had any allergies so there are no nuts or peanuts in them either.” Cordelia said and to her delight, the man’s expression softened ever so slightly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow, that’s… that’s really nice of you.” He said softly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cordelia smiled and handed the cookies over once more. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks.” The man said and took them from her. “What’s your name again? I’m sorry, I know you told me this morning but I forgot.” He looked away awkwardly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s okay! My name is Cordelia. And you are?” She held out her hand once more.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man genuinely smiled for the first time and shook her hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Marvin. It’s nice to meet you.” He said and Cordelia almost squealed right there and then. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s very nice to meet you too, Marvin.” She said instead, containing her joy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You said you’re a caterer? Do you do Bar Mitzvahs?” Marvin asked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I haven’t done any yet, but I would absolutely love to one day.” Cordelia smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, my son’s about a little less than two years away from his own Bar Mitzvah so maybe we could, I don’t know, discuss that sometime?” He asked, looking at the floor. The guy doesn’t really seem to like asking for help, huh?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I would LOVE to!” Cordelia beams excitedly. “You have a son?” She asks, curiously tilting her head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes. His name is Jason. It’s a complicated story, but he lives with his mother. I have him on the weekends.” He said, clearly getting a bit uncomfortable again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, that sounds tough. Well, I’m here if you ever wanna talk! I work from home most of the time so I’m just a door away!” She smiles.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, uh, thanks… I guess. I’m not really looking for friends, but it’s nice to know I have a kind neighbor.” He smiled a bit. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I like to think they’re the same thing.” She smiled softly. “But the good thing is, you can only get rid of us if one of us moves.” She giggled at her own joke and Marvin looked at her amusedly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry, I’ll leave you alone now. I’ve kept you talking way too long. But hey! You should come over for dinner sometime. You can meet Charlotte.” She said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll see.” Marvin chuckled. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“All right, all right. I’ll leave you be. Enjoy the cookies!” Cordelia beamed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks, neighbor.” Marvin said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re very welcome, <em>friend!</em>” Cordelia shot back and she smiled at him until he had retreated back into his home. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That evening Cordelia was laying in bed, wearing the matching PJ’s she’d bought for her and Charlotte. She was talking to the brunette about her day. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It took me almost three hours to get those cookies right, but I think I nailed the final batch.” She beamed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s great, honey. I love your kosher cookies and I’m sure the guy will too.” Charlotte said, sliding into their bed and pulling the covers over both of them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. He almost wouldn’t accept them! Until I told him they’re kosher and gluten- and nut free. I think he appreciated that.” Cordelia stated.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean who wouldn’t. You’re literally kindness in human form.” Charlotte said, gently caressing the side of Cordelia’s face, making her blush. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stop it.” She giggled, playfully slapping the brunette’s hand away. “Oh yeah, his name is Marvin, and I actually think I got him to like me. Or at least tolerate me for being the nosy neighbor I am.” She grinned and Charlotte chuckled. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He better like you, because if he says anything mean to you I swear to God… I might save lives at work but I won’t hesitate to <em>ruin</em> his if he ever hurts you.” Charlotte said softly, her voice low. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cordelia almost choked at this.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is so hot.” She managed to croak out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Charlotte chuckled and leaned in to kiss her gently, before smoothly rolling on top of her. She leaned down and kissed her again. Cordelia wrapped her arms firmly around Charlotte’s waist as she kissed her girlfriend back lovingly. Charlotte deepened their kiss and they moved together passionately, being completely and utterly in awe of one another. As the kisses got more and more sloppy, Charlotte moved from Cordelia’s lips, to her jaw and eventually her neck, earning her a shaky breath from the blonde. She chuckled and continued to attack her neck when they suddenly heard a bang coming from next door. They both looked up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What was that?” Cordelia wondered out loud. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Probably just the new guy unpacking, baby, don’t worry.” Charlotte reassured her, and she focused her attention back on Cordelia’s neck, fumbling with her bra strap. Cordelia tried to focus on her lover, but right as Charlotte’s hand started to wander down her body, they heard another bang. This one was even louder than the other. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Delia sat up straight, almost knocking Charlotte over.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“God, we have to go check on him! He could be hurt.” Delia said as she hurried out of bed and grabbed both of their robes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I hate it when you’re right. Why are you always right?” Charlotte groaned, not being able to deny the fact that that bang did not sound good.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nah. You love it.” Cordelia grinned softly before throwing on her robe. “C’mon, let’s go.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They stood in front of Marvin’s door at 1 AM, and Cordelia was knocking on the door nervously.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe he went to sleep?” Charlotte wonders.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I know he’s awake, he’s just being a stubborn bastard.” Cordelia says through her teeth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Charlotte chuckles.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve known him since this morning and you’re already calling him a stubborn bastard?” She asks amusedly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She might be right about that.” The door opens and the tear-stained face of their next door neighbor appears. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh gosh, honey are you okay?” Cordelia asks worriedly, gently grabbing his shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I- I- don’t-“ He couldn’t form a sentence as he burst into tears right there, in front of them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Charlotte, never even having met the guy yet, was a little shocked to say the least. Cordelia however immediately stepped forward and caught the man in a hug. She didn’t care they’d only met that day. He needed a shoulder to cry on. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a while of standing there, Charlotte opened her mouth to speak.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why don’t we go inside, huh? It looks like you could use some company.” She said with a soft smile. Marvin nodded and stepped out of the way so the lesbians could enter. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once they were all sat on the couch, holding mugs of hot cocoa Cordelia insisted on making, Marvin sighed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.” He said softly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t worry about it. We weren’t sleeping anyway.” Cordelia giggles, Charlotte shooting her a grin. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We heard a bang. Are you hurt?” Charlotte asked, looking him over for any injuries. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marvin shook his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I just… I might have smashed some picture frames, that’s all.” He mumbled. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh.” Charlotte paused for a moment, thinking about what to say. “Did you cut yourself?” She finally asks. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No. I kind of left them, where they are…” He said, looking down. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cordelia jumped up. “I’ll clean them for you! Don’t worry about a thing. You just stay here and drink your cocoa, get to know Char, and I’ll get rid of the glass.” She smiled, but Charlotte pulled her back down by her waist.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No. You and glass don’t go well together. I’ll clean it in a minute.” She stated and Cordelia pouted. “Don’t you give me that look, I just really don’t feel like patching you up once again.” Charlotte chuckles and Cordelia slumps against her shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, either way, Marvie, you don’t have to worry about cleaning anything today. Do you wanna talk to us about what’s going on?” Cordelia asked carefully. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man sighs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You do. I can tell.” Cordelia smiled. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re all ears.” Charlotte said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You probably won’t understand… I haven’t been such a great person. To my ex-wife, her new husband, my son… and-“ He paused. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who?” Cordelia asked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re gonna hate me. You’re gonna hate me and I’ll ruin everything again.” Marvin said, looking away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We probably won’t hate you. We only just met, so all we care about is who you choose to be today.” Charlotte smiles softly at the man. “I’m Charlotte by the way.” She adds, realizing she hadn’t introduced herself yet. Marvin smiled back at her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“All right…” He took a breath, seemingly preparing himself for what he was about to say. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m gay.” He then said, looking nervously at the two women in front of him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They looked at each other, blinking a couple of times. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, why didn’t you say that any sooner!?” Cordelia yelled after a moment. “I’ve been calling Charlotte my roommate all day and it’s honestly been hard as hell!!” She chuckles.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait. You two are-?” Marvin started but Charlotte cut in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lesbians. Yep.” She said and looked at the man in front of her. He looked confused but also like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You guys are gay too…” He almost breathed out, more for himself than anyone else. “And you’re- like, happy?” He asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes. Very, very, happy.” Charlotte said and looked over towards her girlfriend, taking her hand and planting a soft kiss on it. Marvin watched this exchange curiously, and started to admire his nosy neighbors.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Was- was that the first time you said it out loud like that? That you’re gay?” Cordelia asked shyly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marvin smiles. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes. Yes, it was.” He said, a tiny flicker of pride starting to grow in his chest. Huh, that’s new. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Marvin, I know this might not mean anything coming from us, but we’re really proud of you.” Charlotte said, putting an arm around Cordelia as she nodded fiercely. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It means more than you think.” Marvin said with a soft smile. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And so, Marvin told the lesbians next door his entire story. The good, the bad and everything in between. They went on to become the closest friends he had ever had, and he was extremely grateful for them. The lesbians, in their turn got a new bitching partner, a food guinea pig and most importantly; an actual friend who also just happened to be their neighbor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But like Cordelia said, they really <em>are </em>the same thing.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. I hope my grammar was okay cuz I wrote this quite late at night lol.<br/>Feedback is always appreciated.<br/>Have a great day lovely humans.<br/>xx</p><p>-Z</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>